psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Race and intelligence (References)
Full bibliography for the race and intelligence article series. Many of these sources are not cited in the articles in the race in intelligence series: A * (Not cited) * (Cited multiple times.) * (Cited at: Electroconvulsive therapy) B * (Not cited) * (John Baker (biologist), Race and intelligence (Average gaps among races)) * ( Race and intelligence (explanations)) * (Race and intelligence (explanations)) * (Genetics and Archaeogenetics of South Asia, Race and multilocus allele clusters, History of the Indian caste system, White people, Genetic views on race, Human genetic variation, Genetics and Archaeogenetics of South Asia) * (Race and intelligence) * (Craniometry, Race and intelligence (Average gaps among races), Race and intelligence (explanations), Latitude) * (Race and intelligence, Race and intelligence (Average gaps among races)) * (Not cited) * (Not cited.) * (Not cited.) * (Not cited.) * * * * * * * * * * * * C * * * * Carlson CS, Thomas DJ, Eberle MA, Swanson JE, Livingston RJ, et al. (2005). Genomic regions exhibiting positive selection identified from dense genotype data. Genome Res 15: 1553–1565. PMID 16251465 * * * * * * * * * * * * D * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * E * * * * F * * * * Flynn, J. R. (1999b). Reply to Rushton: A gang of gs overpowers factor analysis. Personality and Individual Differences, 26, 391-393. * * * Flynn, J. R. (1987b). Race and IQ: Jensen's case refuted. In S. Modgil & C. Modgil (Eds.), Arthur Jensen: Consensus and controversy (pp. 221–232). Lewes, England: Falmer Press. * G * * * * * * * * appeared originally as "Mainstream Science on Intelligence" in Wall Street Journal, December 13, 1994. * * * * * * * * * * * * H * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * J * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * jinfo.org (2004). "Jewish Nobel Prize Winners," Accessed December 2005. * K * * * * * * * * * L * * * * * * Lieberman, Hampton, Littlefield, and Hallead (1992) "Race in Biology and Anthropology: A Study of College Texts and Professors." ''Journal of Research in Science Teaching 29:301-321 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lynn, R., Hampson, S., and Lee, M. (1988). The intelligence of Chinese children in Hong Kong. School Psychology International, 9, 29–32. * Lynn, R., and Hampson, S. (1986). The structure of Japanese abilities: an analysis in terms of the hierarchical model of intelligence. Current Pychological Research and Reviews, 4, 309–322. * Lynn, R., and Hampson, S. (1986). Intellectual abilities of Japanese children: an assessment of 2-8 year olds derived from the McCarthy Scales of Children’s Abilities. Intelligence, 10, 41–58. * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mercer, J. R. (1973). Labeling the retarded. University of California Press, Berkeley, CA. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * N * * * * * * Neisser, U. (2004). Serious scientists or disgusting racists? ''Contemporary Psychology, 49, 5-7. * * * * Notcutt, B. (1950). The measurement of Zulu intelligence. Journal of Social Research, 1, 195–206. * O * * * * * * P * * * * * * * * * * * Purdey, J. E., University of Melbourne (2002). http://eprints.unimelb.edu.au/archive/00000840/ R * * * * * * * * * PsycINFO * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * S * * * * * * * * * * * * * | authorlink = | coauthors = | year = 1988 | month = | title = The IQ Controversy, the Media, and Public Policy | chapter = | editor = | others = | edition = | pages = | publisher = Transaction Books | location = New Brunswick, NJ | id = ISBN 0-88738-839-6 | url = }} * * * * * * * * * * * T * (Race and intelligence) * * * * * * * V * * (Philip E. Vernon, Pioneer Fund, Eugenics, Richard Lynn) * (Race and intelligence (Average gaps among races)) * (Race and intelligence) W * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Z * (Not cited.) Category:Race and intelligence controversy